


[Podfic] I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities, and I put myself at ease.

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Mummy Series
Genre: Ascension, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Time Loop, Time Travel, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Evie falls asleep and wakes up in another place, with another woman.





	[Podfic] I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities, and I put myself at ease.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities, and I put myself at ease.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397690) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html). Also posted on [DW](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/149713.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/175181658293/fandom-the-mummy-series-stargate-atlantis). Thank you to havocthecat for the blanket permission! ♥

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/SGA_Mummy_i-fall-asleep-and-dream_havocthecat_sylvaine.mp3) (2.5 MB | 0:05:24)

* * *

Streaming:  
  



End file.
